I would Nott!
by Dimrilla
Summary: Gryffindors are playing truth and dare. Due to a misunderstanding Hermione ends up having to kiss one Theodore Nott, a Slytherin.  Her friends are very eager to help her fulfill the dare. Hermione GrangerTheodore Nott, Seamus FinniganParvati Patil
1. One day in september

Title: I would Nott!

Author: Dimrilla

Genre: Humor (mostly), some romance

Pairings: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Seamus Finnigan/Parvati Patil, kind of Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley

Time frame: 6th year

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places etc, I'm merely playing with them.

**Chapter 1. One day in september**

The sun was shining, birds were chirping, younger students were yelling...(well, some of the older ones too...). And it was peaceful. A rare occurance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry actually. Of course there was a war going on. Even the not-so-very-bright Ministry of Magic has finally admitted that Voldemort has returned ...Or rather they have admitted that You-Know-Who has returned, but choose of words is not so important right now...

Anyway- it was hardly a time one should be calling peaceful, yet to Hermione Granger it felt so. The OWLs were successfully passed , and there won't be any exams of this importance until the end of the 7th year. Lucius Malfoy and his merry pack of Death Eaters were safely locked in the Azkaban cells. And Hogwarts had an extra protection in form of a whole team of aurors.

To some people the order of those factors could seem strange, but it was _Hermione Granger_, the girl whose boggart was a professor telling her that she's failed all her exams. Well, she did think men in black robes and white masks were creepy _too_, but she was determined to learn to be able to do something about them, thus placing schoolwork and awaiting in the far future exams in the first place.

Right now however, she just sat with her housemates under the huge oak by the lake, enjoying **s**unny **s**eptember **s**aturday. Sun was warm on her skin, and almost constant giggling of Parvati, Lavender and other Gryffindor girls didn't irritate her as much as it usually did.

Ron was talking animatedly to Dean Thomas about his favourite subject, making grand gestures with his hands and almost choking on the tart he had managed to smuggle outside from the lunch at the Great Hall and now tried to eat- all while discussing with Dean possibilities of getting on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Ron was playing the keeper last year, but Harry, who had been made the new team captain, announced that this year there would be tests for players.

Harry himself was absent. Hermione wasn't sure whether he went for his private lesson with professor Dumbledore or if he were trying to spy on Draco Malfoy. She suspected the latter, since Harry would have probably told her and Ron about the meeting with the Headmaster, while he knew how sceptical they both were when it came to Harry's theories concerning Malfoy being a Death Eater.

She decided to let him investigate though. If it were to make him happy or at least make him feel more secure or in control. Hermione stretched and reached to her bag to retrieve something to read.

-Oh no, Hermione- suddenly she heard a playful voice- You're not studying on a day like this. -She liftet her gaze and noticed an amused face of Seamus Finnigan. He was chewing on a grassblade, waggling his eyebrows warningly (or so she supposed it was meant to look like) and generally looking rather impishly.

-Oh, and why not Mr. Leprechaun?- she grinned.

-Me, a Leprechaun? I'm taller than Flitwick and Slughorn put together!- he cried with faked indignation.

-No, You're not.- Hermione laughed- Then You'll have to be as tall as Hagrid. Sorry if I offended You Seamus. It's just that You looked so impish and so Irish at the same time, that the first thing I thought about were leprechauns.

Seamus joined her in laugher. -Why, I'm not offended- he stated,- In fact I'm quite flattered. I didn't know that I _looked Irish. _Haven't even known that it's possible, well at least without wearing a green hat with a shamrock that is!

You're hair is reddish, that's for starters, and You have freckles- Hermione started to list.

Hey! I have a redder hair and twice as many freckles as Finnigan! - an indignant Ron Weasley exclaimed, distracting himself finally from his Quidditch debate with Dean.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Ron sounded so jealous! And so childish too. Honestly- boasting of having _more freckles_?!?!

Well, I've meant to say that although I have red hair and freckles, it doesn't make me Irish- he added hastily, his face getting as red as the aforementioned hair, as he realized everyone was laughing at him now. Everyone except Lavender that is, she was actually eyeing him as if she intended to eat him, and this didn't help matters, quite the opposite.

While Ron was turning into a beetroot without the help of transfiguration charms, Hermione only shook her head. This was sooo typical of him. And rather cute. Yet she thought that he could actually try to express his feelings for her more directly. She has known something was there already since their fourth year and the memorable Yule Ball, and he has surely known it too. Why wasn't he doing anything? He was a man here, wasn't he? Ok, a boy, but still...

Yeh don't have m beautiful accent – Seamus offered to Ron in the meantime, purposedly exaggerating and accenting each syllable.

Thank goodness- the redhead muttered which earned him a glare from the Irishman.

Yeah, whatever- Seamus addressed now the whole group, his impish smile back on place - As I can see I have all of You's attention now. Sooo... why don't we play a game or something, Yeh now, to get to know each other better, strenghten innerhouse relations and such stuff..?

But Seamus! We've been in the same house for over five years now! - Parvati patil exclaimed.- We know each other very well.

Really? Then tell me Parvati: What do I like to do on fridays at 6 o'clock pm?

Umm... well... I don't know- she admitted,- what do You like to do?

Dinner is at six pm Parvati – Hermione interjected, looking at Seamus with bemused twinkle in her eyes.- I have no doubts he likes to devour steaks with smashed potatoes and sellery salad.

Fun spoil- Seamus sighed half heartedly.- And no, I actually don't like sellery salad, Yeh know? Which proves my point exactly. We should learn more about each other. - he finished, grinning madly again.

Fine...

After some discussing everyone decided that instead of playing classic truth-or-dare (without a dare part), they'll make it more random. Each of the present Gryffindors were supposed to write one question on the piece of parchment, and then they'll be picking them in turn.

Afterwars no one knew who suggested that, but they also decided to prepare a second set of notes. They read f.eks.: 'Announce it to the whole school at dinner today evening', 'Go and tell Your head of House', 'Sing it in the Common Room' etc., and were meant to be drawn after answering the question from the first set.

Hermione thought intensively about her questions. Finally she wrote: 'Which area of magic would You like to do a torough research about?' on the first piece of parchment and: 'Go and do it' on the other. Then he put both on the respective piles.

Seamus Finningan watched the two piles excitedly.

-Shall we begin?- he asked grinning.


	2. Truth AND Dare

**Chapter 2. Truth-And-Dare**

Hermione was excited, but a bit worried too. 'Wonder what kind of questions the others have made up'- she thought. Apparently she wasn't the only one who didn't feel wholly comfortable about the game, as she saw Sally-Ann Perks and Jennifer Runcorn, the two girls that usually kept low profile, stand up.

-Hey, where are You two going!?- Seamus asked, probably not happy that someone was trying to avoid playing the game.

-Well, Seamus. It's actually a truth-AND-dare game...

-Yes, indeed...

-...so it doesn't leave you a way out. I don't feel like having to answer all kind of questions, so I don't think I'm into it- Sally informed him uneasily.

-...hmm, oh come on? It would be fun! You know we won't ask any _very _uncomfortable questions, don't You? Jenn, what do You say?- he adressed the other girl, a tall, serious brunette hopefully.

-No Seamus. This '_very' _word isn't really reasurring. Thank You for invitation though- she offered politely, and then both she and Sally-Ann marched back towards the castle.

For a second the Irishman looked somewhat defeated, but then he cheered up. After all there were still seven persons to play the game. And the person he was secretely hoping that would pull his question was still among them. Chances were one to seven, but hey, that's even better than one to nine!

-Shall we pull the questions in the order we are seated? - Lavender asked. She and Parvati were obviously delighted. Both of them loved to play truth-or-dare, and this was so much better. Not only couldn't one back out from the question and take the dare instead, but one had to fulfill the dare _in addition_ to answering it. A very random dare at that.

-But we're starting with You Seamus- Parvati grinned- as You were the one to suggest playing.

-Okay, okay- he threw hands up in mock surrender. He didn't mind anyway. Actually better now than later. And better to have a choice. (even if one couldn't know what was left, as no one knew what the other questions were, besides the ones he or she wrote down).

They sat in a ring, glancing expectantly at the irish boy, who just reached for his first piece of parchment.

'How do You like to be kissed?'- immediately he clapped a hand on his forehead, and groaned. He just _had to_ pick his own question, of all things! What's the use of it? It was Parvati who was meant to pick it! 'That's how my sneaky plan goes to hell'- he thought sadly.

-Well, Seamus, what's your question?- the very Parvati Patil asked, trying to read the note in his hands. The boy quickly squashed it into a ball. The last thing he needed was for her to see that a question in question was written in his handwriting. 'On the other hand, if she had pulled it the way she was supposed to, she would have known it anyway'- he mused. -'But then she would also have to answer it, so I could live with that'

-Seamus, we're waiting! - Lavender chimed in a sing-song voice. The others were also looking at him expectantly. And they sniggered! 'Arghh..'

-Ok, ok...it's: „howdoyouliketobekissed" -he recited and blushed. More than Ron Weasley. 'Arghhh again'.

-What? „Howler like to be pissed?", no it must be something else. Could You please repeat it, this time slowly? - Dean, his supposed best friend, was apparently having great fun on his account. 'Wait til You pick Your question, traitor...' the irish boy thought darkly.

-"How do You like to be kissed"- he gritted.

-Well? - Dean Thomas waggled his eyebrows suggestively. - Go on, don't let our ladies- he gestured to Hermione, Lavender and Parvati- die of curiosity.

Ok, in that situation he could very well tell the truth. Who knows- maybe his dare would be to test it with the person sitting opposite, who happened to be...Neville Longbottom. 'Ugh'. Correction- with the person sitting to your right at the 50 degrees angle, and that would be Parvati?

-Ok, - he gave a casual smirk. - I like the kiss to start slowly, just lips and maybe tongue running across my lips, and then I like the girl to nibble at my bottom lip and graze it lightly with her teeth, before deepening the kiss and...well..- until now he was speaking very confidently and managing not to blush, but finally he stumbled and felt that his face went red. Again. 'Oh, darn...'

-That was very descriptive Finnigan.- Ron, whose face coloured rivaled his own, managed to choke out.- I guess it's quite enough...

Seamus stole a quick glance at the girls. Lavender was licking her lips and looking rather predatory, but her attention was directed exclusively at Ron 'Huff. Good...' Hermione was looking at the ground, slightly flushed. And Parvati.. .well her complexion was too dark to tell whether she was blushing or not, and she was picking at the grassblades eyeing him with an expression difficult to identify.

Finally she giggled - You know, I'd really like You to pick my dare, now .- She finished with such a mischievous gleam in her eyes that he shuddered. He only couldn't tell if it was out of anticipation...or fear.

He closed his eyes and pulled another piece of parchment from the second stack. He glanced at it and frowned. - „Tell it to first person You meet on the way back to the castle."- he read aloud. - Isn't this random? I could meet anyone.

-That's generally the point- Dean grinned happily.

-What if I meet Filch? Or Snape?!

-Filch hardly leaves the castle. Except the times he checks if we have permissions on the Hogsmeade saturdays. - Hermione said. - Same for Snape most of the time. I suggest You take your walk now however, before Hagrid comes from his hut. I guess You wouldn't want to confide something like that in him.- she grinned.

-Merlin, no!- he shuddered and jumped to his feet.- Just wait for me, okay? I don't want to miss any of this.

He returned after abot 15 minutes, while the rest of the group was waiting patiently. (Except that Hermione had to stop Ron from reading the other questions when he thought no one was looking). He looked very unhappy.

-So...?

-The first person I met was Pansy Parkinson!- he cried out. - Don't ask more. You cannot possibly even imagine how embarrassing it was! I bet the whole bloody Slytherin will be laughing at me by the end of the day! -having stated that, he slumped to the ground. 'Maybe this game wasn't such a great idea after all? But hey! I won't suggest quitting it before the others answer their questions and fulfill their dares too!'

Next person to draw a question was Lavender Brown. She was rather excited ('No wonder, she probably wants to get a super obscene question and then a dare which includes Ron Weasley...'- Seamus thouhgt with some distaste.), but her question turned out to be rather dull: „What do You think You will be doing in 10 years time"? ('What's the point in asking such questions? It's not an interview with MacGonagall about Your future career for Merlin's sake! It's no fun!'). Lavender was, also not very surprisingly, hoping to become a famous seer in the future. Apparently she believed Professor Trelawney when the old loon stated that she had a great talent in divination. Well... Lavender added also that she will be probably happily married to a handsome wizard and having a cute baby girl. Those were pretty predictable wishes too. For a second Seamus wanted to ask if the dream child were having read hair, but restrained himself. Better be safe than sorry, or, in that case, better to restrain oneself than have to restrain an enraged Ron Weasley.

The dare however was nothing ordinary. In fact it was the most stupid dare anyone of them have ever seen. Someone even told so explicitly, while extremely annoyed Lavender was turning three times anticlockwise with her right hand on the head, saying her answer in english twice and in old norse once (as the dare said she had to say it once in a foreign language, and old norse was the only one she knew- at least a little bit- from ancient runes classes).

Students from other houses who witnessed this display were pointing their fingers at the poor girl and chuckling. When she was finally done, she demanded angrily to know whose idea this whole dare was. As it was against the rules to tell, no one said a word, but Ron got beetroot red again. Lavender shot him a deadly glare, and Hermione smirked with satisfaction. 'Maybe she'll stop ogling him now'. She smiled to the red head reassuringly and winked.

-Ok,- Seamus interjected- that was funny. - Another death glare from Lavender followed, this time directed at the Irishman. -Now it's your turn Dean.

The black boy picked his question, read it, and...

-...WHAT THE...!?!?! Who could have thought to write something like that?!?!...Ok, return, I know it was You Hermione- he said resignedly to the bushy haired witch who shifted in her spot a little bit uneasily.

-I'm sorry,- she said meekly- but my head was empty and that was the only thing I could think of right then...

-What's the question?- the others iquired curiously, but when Dean finally read aloud: „Which area of magic would You like to do a thorough research about ?" they all agreed that it was indeed only Hermione who could have come up with something like that.

-You know, You can really be a wet blanket sometimes. Ok, I'd like to research possibilities of magical enhancement of people's physical abilities some day. - Dean said resignedly.

Lavender and Parvati giggled at this statement 'Seriously, why they have to do it all the time?'- Hermione thought. 'It was really interesting... wait...' -she felt embarrassed- 'arrghh... thay thought about _this_...But Dean surely doesn't mean _this?_ '

-I mean 'physical abilities' like in sport: speed, stamina, flexibility, reflexes and such stuff- he grumbled darkly towards the giggling duo, much to Hermione's relief.

-That's fascinating.- she said genuinely and smiled.

-But that's illegal, isn't it? - Ron furrowed his brow, not happy that Hermione found Dean Thomas' interests fascinating, while she always seemed bored whenever _he_ tried to discuss his passsion for quidditch with her.

-Well, maybe, probably, but I don't want to use it on any players during any games. It's mostly to check if that's possible and how it would feel. Wouldn't You like to be able to run twice as fast, if only for some time? Or have Spiderman reflexes?

-Spider-what?

-Never mind. It's a muggle thing.

Ron shuddered. He had no idea about muggle movies, but was terribly afraid od spiders. If muggles were capable of creating a hybrid of a human and a spider, he was inclined to start to believe the Slytherins who thought muggles were no good.

-Pick your dare.- he muttered eventually.

„Discuss it with Flitwick."- Dean read . -But he's going to be serious about it and make me work on that project _now!_- he whined.

-You know, You should be glad that you don't have to discuss it with Snape. It's also his field. - Seamus consoled. - Go, speak with Flitwick, we'll wait. Just don't take too long.

-As if it depended on me...

_Over 1 hour later._

Dean Thomas walked slowly towards the group of friends lying under the oak tree, with head hunging low, and muttering something under his breath. Something suspiciously similar to a popular saying: „speak of the devil".

-Dean! What has taken You so long?! - the girls cried when they first spotted him. - We were almost bored to death!

-Well,- he started annoyed- I would be happy if I were _bored_ to death.

-What happened?

-You shouldn't have mentioned Snape at all.- He sighed, and plopped down on his previous spot between Lavender and Ron. - I went to Flitwick and told him about what I was interested in, and that I would like to do something in this direction in the future. First he seemed a bit surprised, You know, that I came to him with this so all of a sudden, but then he became very happy and said that of course he would help me as best as he can, and if I wanted, so I could start doing my research already at school... Well, You know Flitwick, he's always nice and helpful to students...

-And?...

-Then he said that the other teachers would surely also be glad to help. And so he went thoughtful, and said that probably Professor Snape would be the best person to turn to in this case, - he took a deep breath, - and he suggested that we could go find him at once!

-Of course I tried to dicourage him, said it didn't haste, that Professor Snape was surely busy and we'd better not interrupt him with something that unimportant...

-But he said it wasn't unimportant, that it always makes teachers happy to see young witches and wizards who are so devoted to their studies, and that Professor Snape would undoubtedly agree with him and gladly help You with Your project- Hermione interrupted and finished for him, trying not to laugh. She knew Professor Flitwick very well.

-Well..yes...- Dean scowled.- So we went to the snake's pit, and Flitwick told the greasy git about my 'project'. I thought Snape was hoorible during classes, but believe me, on the face-to- face basis he's even worse. First he looked at me like he was going to bite my head off. Then he started making those sarcstic comments of him, like „Ssso we have a Gryffindor who sssems to be interesseted in potionsss...of courssse for illegal reasonsss... and what a pity he doessssn't know how to proceed by himssself..." and so on.

-Did he really hiss like this?

-More or less. Eventually Flitwick managed to convict him to help me. I really wish he didn't! Now I'm supposed to have private classes with the greasy git once a week!!- he cried.

-Ouch... - Seamus summed up, and everyone silently agreed with him. Hermione was about to console him by saying he would at least have a chance to study thoroughly something he liked, but was sensitive enough to stop herself. (She couldn't know this, but as a result of this whole ordeal Dean Thomas eventually chose a totally different path of carrier after he graduated from Hogwarts, and became a cauldron maker).

Ron was the next person to pull a question, and he felt uneasy. By now, everybody was wary the game. No one wished to end up like Dean, and have to deal with Snape for the rest of the term. Luckily, Ron's question wasn't that dangerous, although it managed to make him embarrassed again. It sounded: „What's Your favourite boy name?"

Ron, feeling confused, since it was obviously a question meant for a girl, unless someone suspected him of not being straight, snapped the first name that came to his mind: his own.

-Ronald

Everyone burst out laughing. He tried to defend himself, saying that he really liked his name, but it only provoked more laughter and playful comments that he would name his firstborn Ronald Weasley the 2nd. Then suddenly Lavender started to defend him too, telling them that it would be cute, so he quickly picked the piece of parchment with the dare to avoid further humiliation.

-"Sing it in the Common Room"- he read and blinked.- What?!

-You have to sing „Ronald" in the Gryffindor common room.- Seamus announced cheerfully. -I suggest You do it after dinner though, when the room is full. Oh, and we have to choose a melody into which You'll be singing.

-Ron tried to protest, but he quickly got shunned by the other Gryffindors. They've also chosen a tune for him, a one that made him dread the oncoming evening. On the other hand his dare wasn't as bad as Dean's or Seamus', so he decided he would survive it.

After a couple of seconds, he was sure he would, and at the same time he wasn't sure that Neville Longbottom would survive his. This boy truly had an affinity for misfortunes!

-"Have You e-ever wanted to kiss a p-person of the same gender, and..and if s-so , who?"- he stammered and went pale.

-Neville? Neville! Are You alright? - Hermione inquired worriedly.

-N-no- he managed to choke out. - We...we aren't allowed to lie, are we?- he asked weakly.

-Pal, it's not like weh would know if Yeh did, weh haven't cast any charms to prevent us from lying. But now yeh almost answered the question, so weh would now if You lied.- Seamus grinned, but without malice. -Take it easy Neville, weh won't eat Yeh, even if Yeh are a queer ('But I do hope it wasn't me who You fancied' – he added silently).

-But I'm not!- the poor boy protested. - I like G...ummm...I like girls. It's just that I...I did think about kissing a boy once. - he looked extremely ashamed, and his friends felt sorry for him.

-Don't worry. - Hermione tried to put him more at ease- Many sexuologists claim that very few people are 100 homo or heterosexual. Most are mix, with one side prevailing. So technically, You can feel something for both boys and girls, but being more in for girls You'll in the end choose to be with a girl.- She explained, to Ron's utter horror by the way.

-So. Who was it, who You wanted to kiss? - Parvati and Lavender weren't going to let Neville go that easily though.

-Ernie Macmillan- he whispered finally, very quietly, and tried to hide his head in his shoulders.

-What?!

-Him?!

-Umm...I mean You cannot discuss tastes, but... well better him than , say, some slimy Slytherin...

-But he's so _pompous..._

-He's not _that_ bad, he's become quite handsome in fact..

-Ewww! You're not serious!

-Please, stop already, I don't want to kiss him anymore- Neville mumbled quietly, still trying to look invisible.

-When was it that You wanted to kiss him then?

-Second year...(-"eww"), before he started suspecting Harry of being Slytherin's heir. Then I decided I didn't like him after all...and I didn't.

-Do You still?

-Not like him? Yes, i do, but I don't want to kiss him. I don't now why I even wanted then, okay? Maybe Your theory- he adressed Hermione- is right. I don't know.

-Ok, I think we should stop making Neville uncomfortable.- Parvati declared.

-But he has to pick his dare!- Seamus protested.

-Ok, just lets hope it won't be anything stupid. Go on Neville.

As it had been stated previously by Ronald Weasley, Neville really had an affinity for troubles. His dare turned out to be having to go and tell his Head of House about everything.

Being a brave Gryffindor, Neville went to find Professor MacGonagall and spilled his heart to her. Fortunately she proved to be gentle and showed him a lot of understanding, although she wasn't quite sure why in all world, did he tell her about himself wanting to kiss the Hufflepuff prefect right now, if he insisted that it only happened once and it was 4 years ago!

'On the other hand' – she thought to herself afterwards, shaking her head in wonder- 'maybe it's the kind of thing that haunt You unless you discuss it with someone. Then again- why me, of all people?! I'm never going to stop being surprised by the teenagers' behaviour ...'

After that, the group decided that: 1) Nothing worse could happen. 2) It's good they were nearing the end of the game...

Parvati Patil was second to last person to answer, and her question seemed truly innocent in comparison to the previous one. „What do You like to sleep in?"- she read and blushed. Ups. Maybe not that innocent after all.

-I like to sleep in my bed!- she said hurriedly and proceeded to pick a parchment with dare.

-Come on, Parvati, You know it's not what the question was about.- Lavender drawled with mischievous grin. -Do tell everyone, unless you want me to do it. You know I know from Your sister...

-Fine!- Parvati sighed exasperatedly- I like to sleep naked! Happy?- she huffed and glared at her supposedly, best friend.

Seamus almost got a heart attack when he heard this, or rather when he _imagined_ this. 'Oh Merlin... I just hope I'm not as red as Weasley and Longbottom are...'

Meanwhile Parvati continued: -And before I pick the dare, I want to inform You that if it says that I am to show how I do it to Snape, or something like this, I'll decline! Is that clear?!

-Sure thing Parvati.- the Irishman assured her. Then he couldn't help himself and asked: - But if it says You are to show it to me, will You?

-You pervert!- she cried and threw her copy of _Witch Weekly_ magazine that she and Lavender were reading before, while waiting for Neville, at him.

-Hmmm, „Sleeping habits and what they say about Your sexual temperament". - He read, picking the blade from his face. - Very appropriate.

-Give it back!- Parvati shouted, grabbing the magazine, and giving Seamus a whack with it.

-Love hurts, mate...- Dean stated philosophically.

Parvati's dare said: „Announce it in the Great Hall at dinner". Parvati of course shouted and cursed, but eventually agreed to fulfill it this evening, after the rest made her feel guilty by reminding her that it would've been unfair if she managed to avoid her dare, while all the others fulfilled theirs. Then it was only Hermione remaining, and actually everyone felt it was high time to stop playing the game. The evening was coming, and they still had to see to it that Ron sang his name in the Gryffindor common room, and Parvati told the whole schoole about her sleeping habits. Therefore they hurried Hermione not to delay any longer and simply pick her question.

-No,- Hermione said automatically after having read it.- no, I...would...not...

-Hermione, come on! What's Your question?- Parvati exclaimed. She was in no mood for patience for others who didn't like their questions. Plus she really wanted to go inside now, as it was getting slightly cold.

-Hermione, don't be stupid, it's only a game.

-Thank You for Your generous evaluation of my intellectual abilities Ronald.- she stated icily. It may be a game, but it's not always that funny, in case You haven't noticed yet.

-Oh, just read the bloody question, answer it, and let's be done with it, will You? - Seamus asked impatiently. He was already halfway standing up, as he too wanted to go back to the castle as soon as possible-in order to find Colin Creevey before the dinner, and ask him to take a picture of Parvati when she will be making her 'announcement'.

-The question is :" If You had to kiss a Slytherin, who would You pick?", and my answer is : I would not kiss a Slytherin, any Slytherin!

-But You have to choose someone.- Lavender insisted.- You know, they are Slytherins, but some of them are actually decent looking.- She giggled, apparently having some certain dungeon-dweller in mind. Seamus scowled.

-Looks aren't everything. - contempt in Hermione's voice was evident.

-You won't get away this way, Hermione!- Parvati looked like a cat who was about to catch an exceptionally fat mouse. Soon she and Lavender started to incantate: -HER-MIO-NE! HER-MIO-NE! SLY-THE-RIN! SLY-THE-RIN! - The boys thought it was a bit disgusting because it sounded as if Hermione was Slytherin, but in the end they didn't stop the girls.

-Quit it!- Hermione hissed angrily, nervously looking around to make sure there were no people around to witness her humiliation. Fortunately there was only Colin Creevey, as usual with his camera and so engrossed in something concerning it, that he didn't pay attention to Parvati and Lavenders wild screams.

-HER-MIO-NE!!! HER-MIO-NE!!! SLY-THE-RIN!!! SLY-THE-RIN!!! HER-MIO-NE!!! HER-MIO-NE!!! SLY-THE-RIN!!! SLY-THE-RIN!!!

Seamus quickly decided it was his chance. He jumped up and ran to Colin. For a couple of seconds he was explaining something to him, and then came back grinning like a Cheshire cat, just in time to witness Hermione's final outburst of outrage at the 'Slytherin Hermione' song.

-SHUT UP!!! I told You I would not kiss a Slytherin! I – WOULD – NOT!!! Is that clear?!

-No, it's not...wait... You said ...Nott?

-Yes! I said 'not"! I would NOT...

-Theodore Nott?!?! - Seamus exclaimed in utter astonishement. Theodore Nott was a Slytherin in their year, a stringy, weedy looking, supposedly numb (Seamus couldn't remember ever hearing him speak) and totally uninteresting boy. Oh, and he was a son of a Voldemort's school mate and Death Eater too. - You would kiss Theodore Nott? Ewww...

-He does make an impression of a bookworm.- Parvati was thinking aloud. -Maybe that's why Hermione likes him. You know, Like children play best together...

-But I don't like him! And I would most definitely not kiss him!

-Please, Hermione, take it easy. After all it's just a question in a game. No one asks you to really kiss Nott.- Neville soothed. Take Your dare and lets go back.

Hermione slowly nodded. Thanks Merlin for Neville. She reached for the last piece of parchment with a dare but then her hand froze in mid air. She _knew _what the dare was. There was only this one left, and the only dare which hadn't been picked before was her own. Her hand shakily clutched the small note 'No way, no. Never. No, no...'

-No!!!

-Hermione...? - Parvati gently removed the piece of parchment form her grasp and, seeing that Miss Granger seemed unabled to do it at the moment, read it aloud for everyone: „Go and do it."

-I WILL NOT(T)!

So, that's it. I couldn't help describing the whole truth-and-dare game, I hope You liked it... I know that until now it's been more of Seamus/Parvati than Hermione/Theodore, but I promise that in the next chapter we're going to finally meet our weedy thestral-boy :D

I know I haven't asked about it before (I'm still figuring out publishing things on boards here), but please- if You read it- review. Especially any critical comments will be much appreciated. Plus it gives me a better motivation to write :)


	3. The boy who was Nott so bad

**Chapter 3: The boy who was Nott so bad**

'Life's not fair' – Theodore Nott thought grudgingly watching Kate Marr , 5th year Slytherin, sneaking out of the Common Room with Gregory Goyle. Gregory Goyle! Although almost everyone agreed that he probably had as much as two brain cells- which was twice as much as Vincent Crabbe had- but it didn't mean he was clever or anything, now did it? But yet, he DID have a girlfriend, or at least it looked like this. After all they went out holding hands, and Kate was actually similing at Gregory!

In Theodore's eyes it was the most appalling ungratefullness, since he spent two of his afternoons he usually devoted to solitary study of Dark Arts and other fascinating stuff with her, helping her understood and master the finer points of human transfiguration, which knowledge, it turned out, she used to diminish her ears so as they didn't turned out so much. Actually it wasn't that bad before either, as they were covered by her loose curls which Theodore found rather pretty, though he thought they could be less reddish. If _he_ were to make any changes he would definitely darken her hair...

Yet it was unimportant now, as she, ignoring the fact that he had helped her, blatantly turned down his suggestion that they went to Hogsmeade together the next free weekend (and it cost him a lot of nerves to ask, really!), and on the very same day, agreed to go with Gregory Goyle. Now they were both leaving the Slytherin Common Room with their eyes sparkling ('How come, someone as dumb as Goyle can ever muster a spark in the eye?'), no doubt for a snog session in a broom closet or some other equally dim and little frequented section of the dungeons.

He shot one more deadly glare towards the now closed door to the Common Room, and, with a feeling of vengefullness, turned back to his copy of „Foolproof Curses for Beginners and Other Ways to Make Your Enemy's Life Hell". 'Hmm'- Theodore skimmed through the pages. He had already known the book by heart. He got it previous summer from his great aunt Emnilda, and was actually irritated that she'd presented him with a children's book. Of course some curses could be useful, for example the one that made the head itch all over ,so that the person who got cursed would scratch their scalp until there wasn't a single hair left...-despite himself Theodore had to smile as he imagined casting it at Kate-, but come on. He irked to learn something serious, yet it seemed he would have to wait at least until Christmas break, when he would be at home and have the whole Nott library available.

Thinking about home, however, brought also the unpleasant realisation, that he would be returning to an empty house, as his father was still in Azkaban. 'Unless he goes out by then...' Chances for it were small though. The ministry was not likely to release a confirmed Death Eater. The only realistic option was that the Dark Lord would somehow organize a breakout for his followers, and Theodore had mixed feelings about it. Of course he wanted his father back, but he didn't want him to do the Dark Lord's bidding. 'If he's so powerful, cannot he win this whole war by himself, kill the Saint Potter and reign happily ever after?' Not that he wanted him to reign, and especially not _ever after... _He sighed.

'Why can't everything be as it was before his return? Hmm, does thinking like this means I'm a conservative? I guess so...'- he mused, still bowed over the black leather bound book, looking as if he were reading.

-She's left You high and dry, hasn't she? - the smooth voice of Blaise Zabini interrupted his train of thoughts. He looked up at him narrowing his eyes. Theodore didn't like Blaise Zabini. Truth be told, he didn't most of people, or at least didn't find their company satisfactory.

Take Draco Malfoy, for instance. Their fathers insisted they should meet each other since before they went to Hogwarts, because both of them came from wealthy pureblood families and their fathers had...common interests, to put it this way, but they had never really come along. It wasn't even that they misliked each other. At least Theodore didn't mislike Draco. He simply found young Malfoy irritating. Draco talked too much, especially quoted his dad too much, laughed of the things that Theodore didn't find funny, he liked to fool around with those two dim-wits Crabbe and Goyle...And when he was irritated or displeased he made a face which Theodore found plainly annoying. Nah. Well, on the other hand he was intelligent enough to have an interesting conversation with him from time to time. The problem was, Malfoy usually didn't want to discuss anything academic, but new ways and means to kill/maim/humiliate (choose the right option) Harry Potter, which was by far anything of interest to young Nott.

From time to time he kept thinking that if _he_ were set on doing away with Potter, he would have had it done long ago, but mostly he had no intention of doing any harm either to Potter or anyone else. 'Well'- he thought about the treacherous Kate Marr, making out with Gregory Goyle, and for a second or two considered living up to everyone's expectations, that is being a big, bad Slytherin or/and Death Eater-to-be, but he quickly discarded those ideas. Slytherins didn't go against their own (usually), plus he had to laugh when he thought about himself as being big and bad. Ok, the 'bad' part he could perhaps manage, but the 'big' part was a problem, and a BIG problem at that.

Unfortunately Theodore was rather thin and scrawny, sometimes he was even described as being weedy, which really angered him. He wasn't of ill health or anything. It was only that he had always been the smallest of all the Slytherin boys from the same year. This summer, however, he began to grow rapidly, now he could see most of his classmates right into the eye, and he knew he would be growing even taller. After all his own father was a very tall man, and he had always kept telling Theodore, when the boy was worrying about being dwarfish, that he also used to be pretty small as a kid, and first shot up during his 2 last years at Hogwarts.

This was some comfort, but one thing hadn't changed. Theodore was still very slim, even skinny, and he didn't like being like this at all. When he saw his own body while taking a shower, he couldn't help feeling a certain distaste. 'I look like a personification of Famine' he thought dismally 'or I could represent the Death itself, I only lack a scythe...' The image was disturbing though, as the boy started instantly to picture himself not only with the said scythe, but in a black, hooded robe as well, and it always made him shudder. He knew, of course, about the Death Eaters, his father being one, and knew he needen't be afraid of them as the majority of his fellow students were, but nevertheless... They were scary.

'Does closer knowledge of the evil makes it less evil? Or less scary?'- he mused sometimes. 'Evil...' He always stopped there, not wanting to dig too deep into that notion, knowing that he weren't describing nameless and faceless creatures other people perceived the Death Eaters as, but at least one person he knew well, a person whom he loved, and who loved him too.

On the farthest verge of his mind he feared that were he to give in to those thoughts, he might end up dreaming nightmares about his father doing all those things which he knew he did, but which he didn't want to _absorb_ or _realise_ that he did.

Whenever he came that far in his musings, he would see the dead face og Cedric Diggory, the way it looked like almost one and a half year before, when Potter came back with him from a place, from a place he knew his father were at, together with the other Death Eaters, with their _master._

The thought that only seconds before his father looked at the very same Cedric Diggory's lifeless face from under the black hood of a Death Eater's robe was sickening. He knew at least that his father didn't kill Diggory. He and the others were summoned when the Hufflepuff was already dead, and they witnessed the duel between the Dark Lord and Potter. Sometimes he cursed his damned curiosity that made him question his father about the events of that night. He could never resist the urge to know, to learn everything he could, but this... Of course, Nott senior hadn't told him everything, nor did he confide in him about the rest of the Death Eaters business, but he knew enough to... enough to what exactly? He wasn't sure.

He wondered whether his other housemates who had Death Eater parents ever analyzed it, or gave it any thoughts at all. He was fairly sure neither Crabbe nor Goyle did. He wondered about Malfoy, though. Draco seemed always very proud of his father and his doings. Of course he never boasted aloud of anything connected to the Dark Lord (well, except the train ride to Hogwarts this year, which was rather strange and reckless in Theodore's opinion. He will have to give it some thoughts later.). This would be too dangerous. Contrary to what some people ( meaning- especially Gryffindors) thought, not all Slytherins were young Death Eaters in training, or even supporters of the Dark Lord, so one had better keep their mouth shut about certain things, unless surrounded by people one knew one could trust. This was a strange kind of trust, however. Theodore doubted that under normal circumstances Draco would be discussing (though Theodore would be rather listening to, than discussing himself) such serious matters with him, when they weren't even friends, or with Gregory and Vincent who were too dumb to understand anything a little more complicated, and unable to made a simple connection except the one which involved their fist connecting with a jaw of somebody Malfoy wanted them to punch. Yet, in a situation as it was, they shared this strange connection. They were totally different, but thay had this thing in common, and for Theodore it made the other three boys kind of familiar, and usually predictable.

The boy, who now stood before him snickering, Blaise Zabini, was somewhat of an unknown. He was... _different_. He was the only one Slytherin boy in their year, whose father wasn't a Death Eater. Moreover, Zabini's father was dead, and the boy had been raised by his mother and 5 different wizards, who were all in turn married to his mother after his father's demise and died. All this clearly set him apart, the first thing more than the other, and the fact that he looked different, with his meditterranean features and colours inherited from the deceased italian father, added only slightly to the general picture of a stranger. Well, of sorts. Blaise Zabini was evidently much more popular and liked than Theodore Nott, especially when it came to the opposite sex.

Theodore always tried to convince himself that he was more digusted by, than envious of the other boy's doings. To make long story short, Blaise was dating to the right and to the left, going out with girls both in their year, and the year above and below, not only Slytherins, but also Ravenclaws, and, as the word said, even a few Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. The word said also that it happened once or twice that he was dating more than one girl at the same time, and hiding the fact from both of them. Theodore couldn't understand why girls wanted to go out with Blaise at all, when practically everyone knew he was a manwhore and even called him that behind his back (well, Theodore himself actually didn't, since he was raised not to use such terms). If that wasn't disgusting, than he didn't know... And all because Zabini _looked_ good. 'As if looks were everything!'

The worst thing, however, was that Zabini knew all this, and was very proud of himself. 'Stupid buffoon'. And now he seemed eager to share some precious bits of experience with Theodore. 'Just wonderful!'.

-It's none of Your business Zabini- he answered flatly, when Blaise repeated his question. Why couldn't he just leave him alone and go pick up some long-legged Ravenclaw or something?

-Why Theodore- he said mockingly -I believe You could use some friendly advice. You see, You do it all wrong. -he seated himself on the couch across from Nott leisurely, and continued with amused voice.- Helping a girl with her homework? Come on! It's so lame. Maybe Hufflepuffs do that...

-What about Your favourite Ravenclaws?- Theodore seethed angrily. He hated being lectured, and Blaise's patronizing tone made him think about testing some curses from the book on his lap. -Aren't they enjoying studying together?

-Oh, it's only a popular, albeit incorrect, belief. Why, do you think, would I be so successfull at picking up Ravenclaw girls? The guys there think as You do, they are nice and all, do _homeworks_ together, while what the girls really want is someone wild, mysterious, and _bad_ . Yeah, all girls love bad boys, You know? So I am _bad. _-He laughed leecherously.-Maybe You should try it yourself.

-You disgust me.

-Are You jealous, Theodore? -the dark skinned boy snickered, challenging him to deny.

-Of You? Hardly.- He answered, painfully aware of the fact that he was lying. Blaise was aware of it too, and he laughed. Theodore's dark eyes drilled the even darker ones of the other boy furiously. Finally he stood up, gathered his books and headed for the boys' dormitory.

-Poor, little Theo. He's going to sleep with Millicent's cat again.-Zabini scoffed at his retreating back. -Poor animal...

Theodore whipped around like a viper, wand raised, and before Zabini could react in any way, cast a spell that sent the other one crashing into the wall, and then sliding limply to the ground.

He regretted it almost instantly. He was fairly sure that he hadn't caused Zabini any permanent damage, he simply hated losing control. But he was provoked... He felt his cheeks burn with anger at the thought of what Zabini might have been implying. Why couldn't he just mind his own business like Theodore did?

He neared Zabini who was lying on the floor, unconsious. There was a trace of crimson on the wall, where his head had connected with it. Theodore flinched slightly. He hadn't meant it. The impact was stronger than he had intended... 'So much for self control..'

-_Rennervate!-_ with a flick of his wand, life returned to the dark skinned Slytherin. He groaned, then his eyes fluttered open and settled on Theodore, who was hovering over him with his wand still at the ready.

-Holy crap, Nott! Are You insane?!- his tone was offensive, but the eyes betrayed him. There was _fear_ in them. - What have I done?!

'I'm not insane, I'm not insane, I've been provoked.' - Get up Zabini and stop playing hurt! -he snapped, his eyes trailing away from the crimson spot on the wall. ' He's not seriously hurt. I haven't done anything.' Zabini's eyes followed warily movements of his wand, and Theodore realised he still clutched it in attack position. It seemed the other boy wouldn't move from the floor until he took it away. A strange feeling spread throughout Theodore. Zabini was afraid of him. Of _him, _weedy and aloof Theodore Nott. Sure, younger kids, especially from the other houses often looked at him this way (if they noticed him at all, that is), but Blaise was his classmate, and was always considered stronger...He felt pricking shot up his spine. The sensation wasn't at all unpleasant, somehow he even got a feeling he might enjoy it. Oh yes... Was that what his father and the likes of him felt when they looked down into the eyes of their victims? Could he become like this too? 'Definitely...no...' he gulped, still not moving, looking at Blaise and basking in the feeling of _power. '_Oh yes...You could' , the usually dormant part of his brain whispered seductively. 'You could make Gregory Goyle and that Marr girl wither in pain before You too...'

He shuddered again. Was it really what he wanted? 'No...' Despite the excitement he felt now, standing over Blaise like that, he realised that he didn't want him or anyone to look up to him with fear. He wanted...he wanted Kate Marr to smile at him like she did three days before when she asked „Could You be so nice and help me with that Theodore, You're so clever?", and she wanted her to take his hand and sneak out from the common room to the grounds together...

He lowered his wand, and turned abruptly.

-Stand up Blaise. I...I'm sorry...'

From behind he heard the other boy cautiously climb up to his feet.

-It's okay, I guess- he said awkwardly. - And she wasn't even pretty, You know. Not worth fighting for... or over. - Apparently he wasn't able to just let the subject go. Theodore slowly counted to three before he faced him again. Zabini was smoothing his robes and tentatively checking up the small injury on the back of his head.

-Do You need to go to the hospital wing?

-No, no, it's okay. -he assured quickly. - Shall we go to the Great Hall? I'm getting hungry.

Theodore suspected it had more to do with the fact that Zabini didn't want to stay alone with him any longer, than with the actual need for food, but he didn't say anything and they both left for the Great Hall.

**xxx**

The Great Hall was as loud and noisy as usually, and as more and more students swarmed inside to get their meals it only became louder and noisier. Blaise seemed to find it comforting after the incident with Theodore, and quickly got sucked up in a chatter with his friends. Theodore, on the other hand, sat quietly at his usual spot and pisked on his food only occasionally looking at his housemates or other people in the hall. Although he normally disliked noise, in the Great Hall it was bearable, since it let him get lost in the crowd more easily. The other Slytherins were chatting and laughing- mostly at Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. He overheard Pansy Parkinson describe an encounter with seamus Finnigan, the irish Gryffindor.

-He likes it when a girl chew at his bottom lip – she drawled mockingly, pursing her lips and pretending she was chewing at something,- many girls and boys sniggered. Theodore didn't. He thought that he would like it too. - and then the things going more _hot_. Maybe we should arrange him to kiss a blast ended skrewt? A _female_ blast ended skrewt, of course!

-That would undoubtedly get hot. – Malfoy admitted sneeringly, and Pansy erupted into a fit of giggles.

Right then a bunch of noisy Gryffindors, the unfortunate Finnigan bloke among them, entered and made their way towards their table, which somehow always managed to make more fuss than four the other together. 'As if they couldn't just speak...No, they _have to_ scream to each other... ' They seemed to have some kind of a problem this time though, cause they were shouting louder and gesticulating more wildly than usually, but Theodore was sitting too far away to be able to tell what that was about anyway.

The meal was halfway through, and most of the people were too busy with eating to speak, when suddenly a girl rose from the Gryffindor table and, in the sudden silence, announced that she liked to sleep naked. It evoked all kinds of reaction, from laugh, to shock, disgusted snorts (girls), wolf-whistling (boys), and jaw-dropping and salivating (Blaise), while the girl herself (Theodore recognised her as the one having a twin in Ravenclaw, one of the Patil sisters) blushed profusely and tried to duck under the table. Then the Finnigan bloke rose too, called for silence and declared that anyone who might try to insult the Patil girl,(her name was Parvati it occured) or make fun of her because of it, would be meeting his wrath. Or something like that. Anyway it included being on the receiving end of Finnigan's wand or fists.

-Gryffindors, always playing knights in shining armours.- He heard Draco drawl sarcastically, but apparently even Malfoy wasn't brave (or foolish) enough to say something more offensive in the teachers' presence.

The rest of the dinner went in peace, save for some laughs and comments here and there. After the dessert the Slytherins, Theodore included, started to leave. On the way to the hall's door he randomly caught the eye of Hermione Granger, Gryffindor know-it-all. He flinched. She wasn't _looking_ at him, she was _glaring_, trying to burn him down with her sight. He had know idea why, he only knew that if the sight could kill, he would have been a small pile of ashes on the floor of the Great Hall.


End file.
